My thoughts you can't decode
by mugestuxshiro
Summary: Oneshot fic! This is basically a 'what if' where the band Paramore exists in the Twilight universe as vampires. This is based on their 'Decode' music video and has 2008!Paramore AU rated T for safety. Also this may or may not contain bad grammar, spelling errors and the like... Also OOC characters...


**A/N: Hello again… it's been a while hasn't it? So the idea for this came to me a few hours ago when I was watching the music video for 'Decode' by Paramore… And I wondered how the Twilight series would play out if Paramore were vampires… Now just a disclaimer, this is based on 2008 Paramore so Taylor hasn't joined yet.**

 **I OWN NOTHING… NOT EVEN THE OC'S… BECAUSE THEY'RE FREAKING PARAMORE**

 **BUT ENOUGH RAMBLING… LET US BEGIN!**

 **Story Start!**

Hayley POV

I could hear it… its breath, its heartbeat… it was as clear as crystal. I smirked, this was going to be easy prey! Slowly, I crept closer to it under the cover of the trees in the dense forest of Forks.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Josh land next to me from the tree he was hiding in. I inwardly sighed at his antics… always trying to show off. Shaking my head, I focus back to the main task at hand, locate and capture the stag.

2 more thuds alert me to the presence of Jeremy and Zac… well damn, looks like Josh roped them into his antics again. Suppressing the urge to sigh again, we take formation in a circle, our backs to each other as we concentrate on locating the stag.

THUDTHUDTHUD Aha! Gotcha! I immediately use my vampire speed to tackle my prey into the ground, effectively rendering it incapacitated. 3 whooshes let me know that the others had made it.

"Well," I said, "looks like dinner is served!" Barely 2 minutes later, the entire stag was completely devoured, leaving nothing but an empty husk of skin and bone. It wasn't very satisfying… but we had to eat to survive. It's not like we could eat people because of our reputation as Pop Punk Rockers. Besides everyone knows, once you taste the blood of a human, it is impossible to stop. Not a very nice thought considering how many humans we perform for.

Clearing my thoughts, I could see that the others were thinking along the same lines as myself.

The sound of my cellphone ringing brought me from my musings, I reached into my pocket and took notice of the caller ID… it was an unknown number, something I found rather odd. Did Jeremy give out my number again as payback?

I voiced my thoughts, the answer being the negative. How peculiar. Out of pure curiosity I clicked decided to answer the call.

"Hello," A masculine voice came from my phone. It wasn't anyone me or the guys recognised. "Are you Hayley Williams?" So this mysterious voice knew who I was… though I guessed it was kinda common knowledge with how popular our band had gotten… but still, this unknown voice was unnerving to say the least. Deciding to humor the voice I replied that I was indeed Hayley Williams.

"So you are in Forks right now, correct?" Who the hell was this guy? "Actually, I know I'm correct… I saw the airport records." So this guy was either a talented hacker or a government official. This was starting to make my head spin, and it looked like I wasn't alone on that one… wait did Zac's head literally spin around for a second? Must be the pressure getting to me.

"Who are you?" Jeremy asked the voice. All he got in return was a sinister chuckle.

"Someone who knows everything about you… including your little secret!" Wait a second… he knew… but how? Nobody, not even our tour members knew about that!

"H-how do you know this?" I stuttered out. Good going Hayley, you just showed fear to a mysterious voice who seemingly knows everything about you and your band… great.

Another sinister laugh sounded though my phone's speakers. "I'm not going to tell you… but I will tell everyone in the world your little secret if you don't do as I say." We did not like where this was going… We refused to be controlled by something against our free will! "I know you're thinking about refusing to be controlled, but rest assured it isn't against your free will."

Was this guy being serious right now? We were being blackmailed and yet he expected us to cooperate with him… gah sometimes I wished my power was something cool like mind reading… still, the power of voice is kinda cool but it was practically useless in these sorts of situations… wait maybe if I sang really loudly his head would explode an- gah what was I thinking? That's never going to work.

"I want you to spy on a coven of vegetarian vampires such as yourself known as the Cullens, they have made residence in the forest you are currently in and attend Forks High School. The only way to get close to them would be to perform a live concert…" Was he kidding? We came to Forks as a getaway from all the press. Oh well, it's either that or have myself and my friends exposed as vampires.

Sharing a glance at the guys, they nodded their heads in agreement… Josh seemed a little conflicted, but ultimately gave in.

Turning back to the phone in my hand, I exclaim in a fierce roar almost as fiery as my hair, "We accept!"

Then the call cut off and we were left standing… a new objective in mind 'spy on Cullens' and 'put on one heck of a live concert!' and most importantly 'find out who that voice was'. Sounded like a plan! Sharing a look with the other 3, we smirked and sped to towards the hotel we were staying at for the past 2 days.

Just as we were entering, someone came up to me and asked if I was Hayley from Paramore… me being, well me, said "No sorry, but I get that a lot… Hayley has worser teeth though" I suppressed a chuckle as the random person backed off.

"Really? And you say my antics are bad" Thanks Josh…

After that, we went to our room and spent all night finishing writing a song called 'Decode' before the sun arose to signal a brand new day.

-_-_-line break-_-_-

The next day saw me and Josh observing the Cullens as they interacted with the humans of Forks High School. Zac and Jeremy were currently trying to book the school's hall for a last minute concert. Damn, that voice was such a pain in the ass…

"Hayley?" Josh whispered quietly as to not alert the Cullens to our presence. "You're spacing out again, is something bothering you? Is it that voice?" He hit the nail right on the head on that one. Then again, his power is enhanced intuition so I really shouldn't be surprised.

Sighing, I gazed at him through the corner of my eye, still focused on the Cullens. "Yeah, it's just how do you suppose he knows about that?" It was still nagging at my mind,and had been for the last 8 hours.

We sat in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company as we watched the bronze haired Cullen kick a red apple into his hands, then proceed to give said apple to a human girl. Overall nothing interesting…

VUBVUBVUB! Went my phone as it vibrated, it was silenced as not to draw attention. Josh and I broke our gaze from the Cullens and looked at my phone. The caller ID was Zac, which means he and Jeremy have some news.

"Josh! Hayley!" Came Zac's excited voice. "We managed to book the hall for 7PM tonight!" Wait… 7PM tonight? I inwardly screamed in joy at the prospect of performing with the band so soon. I didn't realise that I was shaking in pure excitement. Josh was idly chatting to his brother as I was having my mental celebration. Soon after my little inward party, I noticed Josh just staring at me, seemingly amused.

"Hayley," He said looking me in the eye. "You're shaking…" Oops… If I had the ability to blush, my face would be more red than my hair. Josh obviously thought this situation was amusing because he openly started laughing… yeah screw stealthy spying on the Cullens. "Looks like our resident feisty flame headed midget is feeling herself again." It took a lot of mental courage to refrain from slapping him in the face for the midget remark… 1.57 M is not short!.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU TWO ARE DOING?" Uh oh… busted! Slowly, Josh and I turned and came face to face with some nameless teacher. Nice going Josh, laughing loudly while peeping in through a school window… I inwardly facepalmed at the guitarist's idiocy. He at least had the decency to look sheepish about it.

We needed to think up an excuse ASAP, and then it hit me. The concert tonight! Clearing my throat and speaking confidently, I said "We're from the band that's going to be performing at 7 PM tonight…" Hopefully she bought it…

A gleam of recognition sparked in her eyes as she schooled her face into pleasant smile. "Ahh right this way, your bandmates are waiting for you in the drama hall." We followed as she briskly paced through the winding corridors of Forks High School… When was the last time I was in school again? I think it was about 50 years or so ago. Sparing a glance at Josh, he was thinking something along similar lines.

When we got to the drama hall, it was about 2:30 PM and we were greeted to the sight of Zac and Jeremy setting up the instruments and lighting arrangements. In all honesty, I felt kinda bad for not helping them sooner. So once they saw us they waved us over. The teacher who guided us to the hall left to teach her class.

"So you finally decide to show up? I understand Hayley being late… but you too Josh?" Dude! A ray of sunlight trickled in through the open window, it landed on our faces and we began to sparkle… yay… Sparkling vampires? The thought was once absurd to my past self, but a mere work of fiction. However now it was reality. A constant reminder of what we were.

"Spongebob, you're spacing out." Again? I need to stop that, it's become too much of a habit recently. The slither of sunlight that was once illuminating us, had receded back under the cover of the clouds

"Sorry guys, just a lot on my mind ya know." I could tell they all agreed. "Come one! The sooner we set up, the sooner we can practice Decode!" The resounding cheers that followed as enough motivation to get moving.

-_-_-A few hours later-_-_-

Finally! The stuff was set up on the stage and all that was left was to practice our new song. Josh was tuning his guitar, for some odd reason the B string was a D#... how in the name of all things red and fiery did that happen? Zac was doing a few warm ups the drums, Jeremy was playing in rhythm with Zac while I was getting the volume on my microphone just right.

About 30 seconds later Josh managed to tune his guitar and we were ready to practice what we'd written down last night. I could barely contain my excitement as I was bouncing up and down!

So Josh started playing the opening riff, awesome! Swiftly followed by Zac and Jeremy, then eventually me. It was going great until I realised something… The key just didn't sound quite right!

"Guys, I think we should change the key we were playing in." They voiced their confusion at the sudden request. "Look I'm not feelin' it when we do it in C… how about C#?" They looked at me, then at each other, then me again. I smiled, knowing this was gonna be awesome.

After practicing Decode a few more times, we decided to open up with crushcrushcrush then follow it up Decode and have Misery Business as it was a fan favorite.

-_-_-7 PM-_-_-

Even though we were currently backstage, we could hear the students packing into the school's drama hall. The feeling was totally exhilarating, I could practically feel the adrenaline pumping through my dry veins! Same goes for the others.

Zac was drumming his lap with his hands and stomping his feet in anticipation, Josh was playing air guitar to get into the mood, Jeremy was… is that break dancing? I on the other hand was reminiscent of a hyper 6 year old on caffeine and Pixy Stix, bouncing up and down.

We waited as we heard the principal introduce us, followed by a roar of cheers. Just as we were coming onstage, I smlled the most magnificent scent in the world, my mouth was watering as my primal instincts screamed at me to consume and devour the source of the scent. Ignoring my inner turmoil, I jumped up in front of the students and their parents. The band were in their respective positions.

I briefly locked eyes with a pale, blonde haired man who I knew to be Carlise Cullen… Barely being able to contain my excitement, I introduced the band.

"So our first song is gonna be crushcrushcrush from our RIOT! Album." Cue screams and cheers from the audience. I grinned a toothy grin, showcasing my 'Spongebob teeth' to them. Soon the guys took that moment to begin playing.

 _"I got a lot to say to you_

 _Yeah I got a lot to say_

 _I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

 _Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

 _Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush (two, three, four)_

 _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one two of us is counting on_

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, this_

 _If you wanna play it like a game_

 _Come on, come on let's play_

 _'Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

 _Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

 _They taped over your mouth_

 _Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

 _Your little spies_

 _Crush, crush, crush, crush, crush (two, three, four)_

 _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one two of us is counting on_

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, this now_

 _Rock and roll baby, don't you know that_

 _We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

 _Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby_

 _We're all alone now, I need something to sing about_

 _Rock and roll honey, (Hey) don't you know baby_

 _We're all alone now, give me something to sing about_

 _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one two of us is counting on_

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, no_

 _Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

 _Just the one two of us is counting on_

 _That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again_

 _Let's be more than, more than this"_

The audience erupted into cheers, the sound was rather overwhelming to us because of our vampire hearing, but we never let that hinder us. I was just happy the kids loved our song!

Gazing over them, I noticed the Cullens exchanging wary glances our way and the female who looked kind of like a pixie nodded at something the Bronze haired one said. Weird… But regardless, the time had come to blow their socks off with our newest song!

"This next song we're doing hasn't been released yet, so you're the first to hear it. I hope you like it." As those words left my mouth, the real show had begun… Josh started playing the epic intro and I started to bounce around the stage like an overexcited kangaroo…

 _"How can I decide what's right_

 _When you're clouding up my mind?_

 _I can't win your losing fight_

 _All the time_

 _Not gonna ever own what's mine_

 _When you're always taking sides_

 _But you won't take away my pride_

 _No, not this time_

 _Not this time_

 _How did we get here?_

 _When I used to know you so well_

 _How did we get here?_

 _Well, I think I know how_

 _The truth is hiding in your eyes_

 _And it's hanging on your tongue_

 _Just boiling in my blood"_

I couldn't help but inwardly chuckle at the ironic lyric.

 _"But you think that I can't see_

 _What kind of man that you are_

 _If you're a man at all_

 _Well, I will figure this one out_

 _On my own_

 _(I'm screaming, "I love you so")_

 _On my own_

 _(My thoughts you can't decode)_

 _How did we get here?_

 _When I used to know you so well, yeah_

 _How did we get here?_

 _Well, I think I know how_

 _(Insert epic guitar solo)_

 _Do you see what we've done?_

 _We've gone and made such fools_

 _Of ourselves_

 _Do you see what we've done?_

 _We've gone and made such fools_

 _Of ourselves_

 _How did we get here?_

 _When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah_

 _Well, how did we get here?_

 _When I used to know you so well._

 _I think I know_

 _I think I know_

 _There is something I see in you_

 _It might kill me_

 _But I want it to be true"_

Sometimes being a vampire is a blessing… I'm 99.9% sure that no ordinary human could survive that much headbanging… the 0.1% is Wayne from Wayne's World… the sudden eruption of screams and clapping altered me to my current positions… Foot on the amp, head facing the ceiling, hands raised… oh well, at least the song was well received.

The overwhelming scent from earlier invaded my nose again, like earlier my instincts were screaming at me to devour and consume. From the looks of things, I was the only one on stange experiencing this sensation.

I caught sight of the Bronze haired Cullen, from the looks of it, he too was experiencing the same sensation… he was staring intently at the girl from earlier that day. Looking at her, the scent was back full force again. Oh joy… uh I'd better start singing before I kill the poor kid.

"This is our final song for the evening, if you know the lyrics sing along. It's Misery Business!" I practically yelled the last bit as the audience cried even louder than before… yep definitely a fan favorite!

I looked at my bandmates who were looking absolutely enthralled in their music. It made me smile even fiercer!

And soon the intro for Misery Business started playing… Time for some intense headbanging!

 _"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

 _She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock_

 _It's a matter of time before we all run out_

 _When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

 _I waited eight long months_

 _She finally set him free_

 _I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me_

 _Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

 _She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_

 _But I've gotten what I wanted now_

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now_

 _But God does it feel so good_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now_

 _And if you could then you know you would_

 _'Cause God it just feels so_

 _It just feels so good_

 _Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

 _Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

 _And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged_

 _I'm sorry honey, I passed out, now look this way_

 _Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

 _Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

 _They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

 _Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_

 _But I've gotten what I wanted now_

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now_

 _But God does it feel so good_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now_

 _And if you could then you know you would_

 _'Cause God it just feels so_

 _It just feels so good_

 _I watched his wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving you_

 _Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

 _Not one of them involving_

 _(Insert epic guitar solo)_

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_

 _But I got him where I want him now_

 _Whoa, well I never meant to brag_

 _But I've gotten what I wanted now_

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now_

 _But God does it feel so good_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now_

 _And if you could then you know you would_

 _'Cause God it just feels so_

 _It just feels so good"_

The last note ended with me kneeling on the ground with my arms in the air and my head held high, the audience cheering as loud as possible in the background. The thrill of playing music on stage for an audience of hundreds was so addictive, even more so than human blood. There is absolutely nothing on the Earth that compares to the sheer rush that comes from it!

Slowly, I stood up and faced the audience. They looked complete and utterly shellshocked, mission 'hit the crowd like a fiery volcanic eruption' complete!

I turned to my friends, they appeared to be feeling a similar rush from the performance. I guessed it was time to start heading backstage to get ready for the 'meet and greet' while the audience filed out of the hall.

-_-_-30 minutes later-_-_-

(A/N since I have never been to a Paramore meet and greet, I haven't the slightest idea of what happens, so I'm just making this up as I go along…)

So we were currently sitting behind a wooden table with a tonne of Sharpies to sign stuff. I was sitting near the middle, Jeremy to my right, Josh to my left and Zac next to him. The kids were currently in line outside of the door. "So guys" I said to the band. "On a scale from 1 to Wayne's World, how headbang worthy do you reckon Decode is?"

"Well from the number of headbangs you did tonight, I'd say that Bohemian Rhapsody scene at the start of Wayne's World." Josh replied to my question after what seemed like an eternity of him pondering the answer… Good answer in my honest opinion.

It was then that the door burst open and a stampede of wild elephants came rushing in… Oh wait, my bad, those were the kids. Soon we were bombarded with picture requests and people wanting stuff signed.

It was exhausting work, but it was well worth it. I love meeting new people! As soon as the last 'elephant' had left, the people at the back were left. Just as I was looking up from the table where I'd drawn a potato playing piano in Sharpie, I was yet again hit by that overwhelming scent that sent my primal instincts into overdrive. This time, however, was even more potent up close in person than up on stage.

It took so much willpower to stop myself from draining every drop of blood from the girl. It made me wonder how the hell did the Bronze haired Cullen cope with this? After about 1 second of staring at my arms, trying not to murder the girl, the scent died down and I could finally relax.

"Um, excuse me." I looked up and came face to face with the girl who had such a marvelous scent, it was almost intoxicating. I smiled pleasantly, my face betraying the mental war currently going on. "My name is Bella Swan, and can I take a picture with you Hayley?" This was going to be very hard. The semi-emotionless girl who liked biting her lip with the most delicious scent I'd ever smelled in my whole damned existence wanted to take a photo with me… oh well, I'd better get this over with! "I was wondering, what do actually say about 16 seconds into Misery Business?" I think I've been asked this question a total of 5 times… 6 now.

"I'm saying 'Hit that hit that snare'..." Yup that's about it...

As I stood from my seat and made my way over to her, I caught a glance of the Bronze haired Cullen eying me like I'd killed his dog or something… kinda creepy man.

The girl, Bella I reminded myself, handed me her cell phone set on camera mode. I tried to not notice the sheer difference in height, but it was kinda hard to ignore when the person you're taking a photo with is towering over you. She put her arm around my shoulder and I snapped the photo. I looked up at her and came face to face with her neck… my mouth watered slightly, thankfully nobody noticed… I think. I had several fantasies in my mind of savagely consuming her… snapping myself out of my musing, I retreated back to my chair.

After Bella left (Thank God), The Bronze haired Cullen came up to me whereas the other Cullens went to my bandmates. I saw Carlisle and the one kinda who looked like a Pixie.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen..." he said awkwardly. "I uh really liked the new song you made…" I don't blame him, Decode is an awesome track! "I uh, like the way you say 'here'." Huh?

"Here?" I asked? He nodded his head… okay then, we have entered an awkward silence…

"Ya know when you say 'here' in Decode it's like 'Heyaaarrr'... I like that." He smiled awkwardly… this guy is the definition of awkward, wow.

I chuckled when he pointed out the 'Heyaaarrr' bit, I was going to have to change that at some point

"Don't change it!" He all but yelled… wait could he read my mind or something? "Please keep the 'Heyaaarrr', it's the best part of the song." Okay I'm glad that was cleared up. The Bronz- Edward's face was scrunched up in confusion… It looked like he was constipated… maybe he could join the poop club… or not.

"Edward, we're leaving!" Came Carlisle's voice. Never have I ever been so happy to see somebody leave a meet and greet, that was too angsty and awkward for my likings. Turning my head to Jeremy, I saw that he was getting restless, the Farro brothers were also in a similar state… Oh well, I guessed that it was about time we packed up.

-_-_-3 hours later-_-_-

Just as we were getting ready to leave, my phone started ringing. My nonexistent blood ran cold as I realised what the caller ID was… it was him! The voice… "Guys!" I all but screamed. "It's the voice!" In a blink of an eye and 3 whooshes, the guys were there. I accepted the call and put the phone on speaker.

"So in less than 24 hours you have spied on the Cullens, played a mini concert and have made contact with the Cullens to boot! Well done!" The creepy voice sarcastically stated in that malevolent voice of his. "Now I'd get out of Forks if I were you… The local police found the stag you killed and linked it with a murder… they'll find traits of your DNA soon if the autopsy is a thorough as I believe they are. Now get the hell outta there unless you want me to leak the thought that was going Hayley's head when a certain Miss Swan was present. Good day." No… This was not good!

"Hayley… what happened?" Josh asked in a concerned tone… the tone he only uses when Zac hurts himself… I then proceeded to explain Bella's scent and how it was drawing out my most primal instincts… My mouth was watering just thinking of her succulent neck that was only mere inches away, I was so close to taking a bite-

WHACK! Ouch, I looked up to see that Jeremy had decked me around the cheek. "Thanks," I mumbled… I wasn't in my right mind… he snapped me out of it. "I needed that.".

We all shared a collective gaze and hugged it out. Looking behind me, I notice the truck our instruments are packed inside of is connected to our tour bus. How it got there, I have no idea… but still, he agreed to get inside and get the hell outta Forks before that weird voice guy exposed us.

I relaxed in the comfort of my bunk and despite not being able to sleep, I still was able to lay there and think. I think that Jeremy was driving while the Farro brothers were battling each other on Guitar Hero.

That's all I managed to think about before darkness consumed me…

 **Story End**

 **A/N: So how was that? This is the first story I've written in a long while so I'll understand if it sucks. For now though, this is just a one shot but it can be expanded on if you really want.**

 **Have a nice day :D**

 **-MBlasterXD**


End file.
